


Black Fire and Horror

by lykxxn



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Fire, Foster Care, Gen, Nightmares, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykxxn/pseuds/lykxxn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> "I m-miss them s-so much..." she whispers, and Clement does not hesitate to pick her up and carry her into his bedroom. At nine years old, she's the lightest child he's ever held. He sits Rosemarie in his lap, letting her make use of his shirt as a tissue for as long as she needs it. </i>
</p><p>Clement is awake at the first sign that there is something wrong with one of his charges, especially Rosemarie, who has arrived upon the most traumatic of circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Fire and Horror

_She is standing, frozen in the living room as the flames billow all around her, smoke filling her lungs. Rosemarie coughs, splutters and almost retches as she tries to catch her breath. "Mum," she whimpers, trying to force her sore eyes open again. Where is she? Where's Dad? Why aren't they coming for her?_

_Suddenly hands grasp her waist, pulling her away and almost immediately she is kicking and screaming as much as her smoke-filled throat will allow. The man - he must be a fireman, he must be - picks her up and hoists her over his shoulder. "Where's Mum?" she whispers pitifully into his ear._

Rosemarie wakes suddenly, the cover in a tangled mess on the floor. The bed is much too big for her, and she is in a house she doesn't recognise. Clement has assured her for the past week that she will get used to it, and Louis - a boy she will simply have to get used to, because he has been here for most of his life, it seems - has given her at least ten cuddly toys that all seem to have landed on the floor too.

Tears drop onto the sheet, and Rosemarie can hardly pretend that she isn't crying. There are goosebumps up her arms and legs and when she reaches to wipe her eyes, she is shaking. The bandages on her wrists and part of her left hand are firm and tight, thankfully. Slowly she gets up from the bed and makes her way out of the bedroom, sobbing as quietly as she can. Despite her efforts, Rosemarie cannot get the image of the burning house from her mind, and by God, it hurts.

It is Clement himself that is her saving grace. He peers out of the bedroom door, fully expecting Rosemarie. Gently he approaches her, and she buries her head into his chest. The muffled sobs break his heart, and he wraps his arms around the girl.

"I m-miss them s-so much..." she whispers, and Clement does not hesitate to pick her up and carry her into his bedroom. At nine years old, she's the lightest child he's ever held. He sits Rosemarie in his lap, letting her make use of his shirt as a tissue for as long as she needs it. He isn't sure if this will wake Louis or not, but he hasn't woken up the last five times she's had nightmares, so it isn't as if this time should be any different.

Gently, he bounces one of his legs, almost as if he's rocking her, and Rosemarie leans her head against him sleepily. "You're safe," he murmurs, "I promise. No harm will come to you whilst you're here."

It doesn't take long for the girl to fall asleep, and gently he carries her back to her bed, rearranges the cover, tucks her in, and picks up the teddy bears from under the bed. He watches Rosemarie sleep for a few minutes, until he is content that she is safe and not on the brink of another nightmare.

Clement knows she will be okay. The first few months will be hard, and there will be nightmares even years later, but with time she will recover.


End file.
